


Power and Control | (Alastor x Reader) | DISCONTINUED

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Betrayal, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Smut, Suicide, angelhusk, chaggie, huskerdust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So do you believe redemption is possible.",Charlie questions in a hopeful tone while cocking her head."Yes I do.",you lie straight through your teeth with a wicked smile.❦you're one of the most powerful and feared overlords in Hell. so many are left to wonder why you decide to work alongside the princess of Hell on her fruitless endeavor. especially a certain radio demon.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & You, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. welcome !

this is an alastor x reader fanfiction

i own nothing

-

trigger warning for death, genocide, abuse, drugs, self-harm, and so forth

-

this will be v steamy and have a lot of sexual tension so...probably not sticking to strictly canon

but the story will begin the day after the pilot episode!

-

i hope you enjoy !


	2. prologue

"You really have got to stop challenging the powerful overlords, Pen. You'll catch your second death.",you frown as you bandage up the injured serpent. Blood leaks from his nose and corner of his lip.

"That damned Alastor!",he curses loudly while allowing you to bandage his wounded arm. He then allows you to move up and wipe the blood from his features. You laugh gently and shake your head as he continues to mindlessly rant about the infamous radio demon.

You can't help but smile as you toss away the bloodied and spoiled supplies you used to aid to your old friend.

"Its not as if I could have done much with the princess there."

You momentarily still and your brows furrow,"The princess?" You turn to Sir Pentious with a curious tone on your tongue, pouring him another cup of tea. He nods while taking the porcelain cup, his brows lowered and pout still on his lips.

"Yes, I told you. At her little hotel.",you scoff and your eyes widen slightly. You pick up your own cup with a tilting of your head.

"So the rumors are true? She really did make a hotel in hopes of turning sinners into angels?",you ask in slight disbelief.

You had heard about this endeavor, hell, you had even seen the building. But you didn't think such an idea could ever be serious. Not to mention the princess wasn't exactly one of high respect. So why would the radio demon be there?

Sir Pentious sighs dramatically,"Why of course! You really need to buy one of those picture show contraptions, (Y/N). There was even a broadcast about it. Apparently Alastor invested in it. What a fool!" Sir Pentious begins to laugh loudly and you slowly set down your cup. The gears begin to turn in your mind as you raise your fingers to curl beneath your chin.

_She's accepting investors..._

Sir Pentious notices the way your thumb and index finger grasp at your chin and the way your brows pinch together. You're deep into planning something, and whenever your face contorted into this expression he knew it was a truly evil one.

The last time you made this face you killed an overlord who had disrespected you. Framing it so it looked as if though an angel exterminated him.

You were as smart as you were beautiful, this he knew the day he met you so many years ago.

You were the longest running overlord, aside from the king himself. And always remained the most powerful. With unimaginable wits combined with deadly powers you were a force to be reckoned with. He could only wonder what sort of plan you were concocting.

You grinned and turned to Sir Pentious. Your eyes then fell down to the thin watch wrapped around your wrist. It was just past early morning and the weather outside was as hellish as ever. You let out a gentle hum,"It seems I have somewhere to go."

Sir Pentious blinks back as you grab your keys from the dish aside your door and begin to pull on your heeled boots,"Wait where are you going?"

You smile at him,"Somewhere. But feel free to stay! If you do leave please lock up." Before he can say another word you leave quickly.

You were once powerless.

A small orphaned girl in the big scary living world.

You were used, taken advantage of, and beaten until all the kindness and warmth you held was drained out of your body. Then someone came along and changed that.

But nothing good ever lasts long.

You died in the most painful way possible. A way that would forever be ingrained into your mind and body, a scar across your neck a constant reminder. And you found yourself in Hell, powerless once more.

Until, by some bizarre entity, you manifested unimaginable powers. Powers which had never been harvested by a mortal soul. You would not be the kind fool a third time. You were merciless and cruel. Toppling over anyone and everyone to get to where you are now.

That being the most powerful overlord Hell has ever known.

Aside from Lucifer of course.

But this you intended to change.

And Charlotte Magne's hotel would be your open window.

As you drove down the streets of Hell and hummed along to the music playing on the radio you looked up to the small key hanging on the rearview mirror. You smile at the small egg boi keychain Sir Pentious had given you for your birthday last year.

You may be cruel and merciless. But Sir Pentious was one who brought out your soft side. You met him during a turf war, he attempted to steal your turf as a matter of fact. But you showed mercy for the first time in centuries.

Now you two were closely knit.

But you still kept him at a distance.

The last time you let someone get close you wound up with a dagger slashed across your throat.

You'd never make the same mistake twice.

"Vaggie! You can't rip his head off every time he annoys you!",Angel Dust groans as she holds back Vaggie and Husk simply watches from the bar. Vaggies eye is wide and angry as she squirms and thrashes in Angels arms. She glares at Alastor as he fixes his monocle casually, not the slightest bit phased by Vaggie.

"I can sure as hell try!",Vaggie shouts,"You cannot just change peoples clothes without permission you shitfaced asshole!"

Alastor laughs loudly while leaning against his cane, audience laughter goes about in the lobby,"Well, Vagatha, you did ask me if you looked like a clown! What else am I to do but help you achieve your desired look?"

Vaggie screams and thrashes further.

"Well, what a colorful scene."

They all turn at the sound of a soft voice holding an amused tone.

You stand in the lobby with your hands folded in front of you. Vaggie is quick to shove Angel off of her and looks down to realize she is still wearing a clown outfit. She refrains from running across the room and killing Alastor until she recognizes you. Her eyes widen.

"Guys I was on a phone call with my mom what is—",Charlie stops abruptly when she reaches the lobby. Her eyes look to you and she feels chills crawl up her spine. You step forward with a soft smile on your lips.

"Hello! I'm sorry to drop by unannounced please pardon my manners. I'm (Y/N).",you hold a hand out to the short demon princess. Her girlfriend is quick to rush in front of her and push your hand away with narrowed eyes.

"We know who you are. Why are you here?"

Vaggie didn't trust any overlord. Especially not one as powerful as you. She made it very evident in the accusatory tone and protective way she pushed back Charlie. Charlie simply stayed behind a strangely dressed Vaggie, she made note to ask about it later.

You brush back your hair,"I'm want to help, of course."

Everyone in the room gets a sense of deja vu. Charlie gently pushes aside Vaggie with a curious look,"You want to help?" She raises her brows while holding her hands to her chest.

You nod with a widening smile,"Of course! I want to...invest. I can assure you I'd be much help." Charlies eyes widen and she gasps softly. Her hands go up to her rosy cheeks and she has a hopeful look in her large eyes.

"Are you serious?",she asks while stepping closer to you and looking up at you. You nod with a soft chuckle and she breathes out deeply,"So...do you believe redemption is possible?" She inquires with a gentle and hopeful tone while cocking her head gently.

Vaggie places a hand on Charlies shoulder awaiting the disappointing response. Alastors grin widens and he cocks his head.

"Yes I do.",you lie straight through your teeth with a wicked smile. Everyone in the room has different reactions of shock and surprise.

Vaggie's eyes narrow suspiciously as Charlie gasps, her bottom lip quivering,"Really!?" You nod once more and sigh dramatically while turning away and walking around the lobby. Your eyes admire the many portraits adorning the room.

Everyone's eyes are on you, especially a grinning show hosts.

"Of course! I didn't believe in Heaven or Hell when I was alive and wow was I quite wrong.",you whip around to Charlie with a smile and gesture to everyone,"Look around! Who are we to assume what is possible or impossible?"

You walk towards a starry-eyed Charlie and gently lift her chin with your index finger. Her cheeks can't help but redden a bit. Vaggie narrows her eyes at you, yet refrains from doing anything by the look of euphoria in Charlies expression.

"I'd absolutely love to be apart of this, Miss Magne. I'd hate to be one of the unbelieving fools when you manage to conform a loathsome sinner!",Charlie squeals and wraps her arms around you. Enwrapping you in a tight hug she squeals further.

"This is amazing! Of course you can be an investor!"

Vaggies eyes widen and she tears Charlie away from you, you watch as she quickly drags away the princess and begins to whisper something to her.

You watch with slightly narrowed eyes,"Miss (Y/N)." You turn at the sound of Alastors voice.

Alastor had been watching you this entire time and he was internally frustrated to realize you were as impossible to read as others rumored you to be. He had heard quite a lot about you.

Yet he never met you in person.

But if the rumors were anything to follow he needed to be careful around you. Very careful and alert.

You turn to Alastor, your smile falls and you narrow your eyes,"Alastor.",he steps towards you, towering over you with his usual grin. "I'd say what a pleasure it is to meet you but I'm afraid I don't want to waste the effort of lying on the likes of you."

Alastor chuckles darkly,"You hold a disdain for me already? But I haven't even the chance to irritate you so, my dear." You wear a tight lipped grin and its your turn to chuckle. You lean up close to him with narrowed eyes.

"Your presence is irritation enough."

You turn at the sound of Charlie clearing her throat. You turn away from Alastor with a ghost of a smile. Charlie now wears a stern look alongside Vaggie. Yet her excitement is prominent in her vibrating body.

"Soo...we know of your reputation and _some_ of us are a bit disbelieving of you.",Charlie starts and Vaggie narrows her eyes while crossing her arms. After Charlie allowed Alastor to be a partner in this endeavor Vaggie and Charlie had a long talk about mutual agreement.

"How can we trust you to not ruin our operation?",Vaggie states bluntly while crossing her arms tightly over her chest,"And what could you offer?" You nod slowly and fold your hands in front of you with a soft smile.

"I completely understand. But, now pardon my manners once more,",you laugh gently and look around,"There is no operation to ruin."

Alastor can't help but shove down a humored laugh at that.

Charlie looks to Vaggie with worry. 

"Before that broadcast the entirety of Hell thought this hotel was a joke. And after that broadcast and the stars",you glance to Angel Dust,"performance during the turf war, no one is going to want to stay here. Nor is anyone going to take you guys serious."

_What is she playing at?_ Alastor thinks with narrowed eyes.

Vaggie snorts and glares at you,"You are not proving any point here." You chuckle gently and slowly pull off your satin gloves. You look to Alastor momentarily.

"With _the_ radio demon by your side sure you could have people want to join out of fear.",you grin gently and tuck your gloves into your coat,"I could get them to join voluntarily."

Charlies eyes widen and she steps forward,"Could you really do that?" Vaggie feels her guard lower ever so slightly at the genuine smile you shoot Charlie.

You nod softly,"I have a way with words."

You look to Vaggie and sigh gently with a shake of your head,"I know you are guarded and worried. Especially for the lovely Miss Magne." Alastor watches in slight awe as you step towards a usually stone faced Vagatha. "But I will not hurt her or you, or anyone in this hotel."

Vaggie's frown falls into a gentle smile when you place a hand on her shoulder. Your touch is warm and comforting in a strangely intense way. Vaggie sighs softly and an excited Charlie looks between the two of you.

"Fine.",Vaggie says and Charlie squeals with more excitement. "Yay! This is going to be so great!"

She ropes you into a group hug and you smile softly. Your eyes fall to Alastors and it falls.

_I'll enjoy tearing you down first._


	3. sleepless

"A party?",Charlie questions with a raising of her brow.

It was the next day and you sit in the small study with Charlie, Vaggie, and unfortunately Alastor. You nod and smile while crossing one leg over the other. You lightly tug at the choker around your neck.

"Not necessarily a party. A banquet if you will. It will give us opportunity to find potential clients and maybe more investors.",you explain simply while sitting straight and proper in your seat. Vaggie looks to Charlie and she shrugs lightly.

"Its better than driving around and getting crap thrown at the limo.",Charlie says with a "what the hell" attitude. Vaggie bites her bottom lip gently and turns to you,"How do we know anyone would even come?"

Alastor answers first with his usual grin,"Everyone loves a good evening filled with meaningless small talk, nice meals, and drinks. I think its a rather brilliant idea." You refrain from rolling your eyes at the overlord but nod in agreement with him.

Charlie and Vaggie share another look. Vaggie nods with a soft smile and Charlie looks back to you smiling widely,"Amazing! That sounds like a great idea. Okay so I can make the flyers and....what?" Charlie looks to you when you gently shake your head with a bit of a strained smile.

"I'm sorry, Miss Magne but I've seen your hotel flyers around and well...they're a bit off putting to those not as cheerful or happy as you.",you explain in a way that won't put off the princess. Luckily it works when Vaggie places her hand over Charlies with a smile.

"I sort of agree, hon...maybe it'd be best we leave the flyer work to someone else.",Charlie looks to Vaggie and nods with a soft smile.

"Yeah you guys are probably right",she turns to you with a small pout,"And I said to call me Charlie." You nod with a bit of a laugh before she continues to speak. "Okay then so Vaggie can handle the flyers, Alastor are you alright with handling the decorations?"

You pinch your brows together and for the first time since arriving you look to Alastor. He raises a brow at you with his usual grin,"I was an advent planner of banquets and such back in my day." He looks to Charlie with a wider grin,"I can handle the food as well, my dear."

Charlie claps with a bit of joy and she looks to you,"Do you mind being the one to pass around the flyers and invite people?"

You shake your head with a soft smile,"Not at all. In fact I have a few people in mind I can invite without a flyer, do you have a date and time in mind? I could invite them when I leave."

Charlie thinks for a moment with pursed lips,"We could have it in two weeks. It will start at six p.m." You nod slowly and stand from your chair with a fixing of your satin gloves. With a smile you look to your new associates,"Well if that's all I'll get going."

Charlie and Vaggie bid you goodbye and allow you to leave the small study. You walk out with a soft sigh and run a hand through your styled hair, making your way down the hall and eventually into the lobby.

You jump back when a tall red-clad deer demon appears in front of you.

"For hells sake!",you curse out while placing a hand over your racing heart. Alastor grins and leans close to you with a slight tilt of his head, his hands folded behind his back.

"Allow me to accompany you, my dear! I have a person to invite as well.",his radio filtered voice is loud and faux. You roll your eyes and breathe out heavily, walking past him while slowly pulling off your satin gloves.

"I'm quite fine on my own. I'm sure you are just the same.",you still when Alastor grabs your hand and twirls you back, your gloves fall from your hands and to the ground. You let out a soft gasp when you hit his body.

You look up into his glowing red eyes. You scowl at the man but your body betrays you when your cheeks blush at such sudden contact. "What on earth are you doing?" Alastor notices the annoyance in your tone yet you don't shove him away. He chuckles and releases you, stepping back he dusts his chest off.

"I'm accompanying you."

You push him away with a scoff and shake of your head,"No you are not. Don't touch me again." You blink back and turn away, leaving. With your slightly flustered state you forget about the gloves on the ground.

Alastors shadow is quick to pick them up and hand them to his master.

Alastor was fascinated and even interested by you. He knew you were lying to Charlotte's face the entire time the other day. He had no evidence obviously but there is no way anyone truly believed in her ridiculous fantasies. He wanted to know why you truly wanted to invest.

Seems it would take some effort to get you to speak.

Alastor disappeared from the lobby and found himself in his study at his own secluded home. He sighed gently and tugged his tattered tail coat off his shoulders and hung them up. He looked around at the decor and began to think of you.

His arrival in Hell was a funny one. He knew why he manifested such power, he sold his soul to be all powerful. He practiced a craft that assured him power for all of eternity. A craft that helped him evade the police for fifty murders over the course of his lifetime.

A craft that made him one of the most powerful overlords in Hell. But you were more powerful than him.

That made him feel...strange.

No one even knew of your past nor how such a mortal soul manifested powers. Each overlord manifested powers by sacrificing or being the worst person imaginable.

You were rumored to be a dark and terrifying force to mess with. That you were merciless and cruel. But no one really has any proof. But anyone who spoke ill of your name or challenged you was given proof soon enough. The sight of their bodies after were so horrifying it didn’t take long for everyone to recognize your abilities.

Even Alastor felt chills run up his spine when he saw the body of a toppled overlord. You had somehow pulled his body inside out and his heart was missing. That was your signature.

You are the longest running overlord and remain the most powerful. No other overlord would stupidly challenge you.

_What did she do to gain so much power...for so long?_

It was truly an enigma to Alastor. He paced his study with his hands interlaced behind his back and his brows pinched together. There was very little known about you.

Your abilities weren’t even necessarily confirmed or known. No one has ever seen you use them and those who have were in shock. But by the bodies and carnage you left it was definite they were very powerful.

Alastor huffed out in a bit of frustration and stopped pacing. He shook his head gently and began to wonder why he even cared so much. He could only say his curiosity was getting the best of him.

It was also known you died during the 14th century.

Alastors eyes narrowed slightly and he looked up to notice his shadow had taken your gloves from his coat and brought them to you. His brows pinch together as he takes them,”What good will these do me?”

The dark shadows gestures to where its neck would be.

Alastor sat up,”Her choker...”

He realized you were also never seen without the choker or a pair of gloves on. He grinned lightly and stood up,”Find her for me.”

Alastors shadow grinned with its glowing yellow mouth and the other oozed down the walls, they were gone within seconds. Alastor sighed gently and his grin widened.

_I’m going to solve the puzzle that is you, (Y/N)._

❦

You found yourself tossing and turning in bed that night. Unable to sleep.

_“You know that when you can’t sleep it usually means someone is thinking about you.”_

You scrunch your nose and groan loudly, dragging your hands down your face,”Ugh! Can whoever is thinking about me stop!” You exclaim in the empty penthouse. You sit up in bed and look around at the dark room. Your mind can’t help but wander to Alastor.

He was quite a strange man you knew quite a lot about. A serial killer until he demise in the thirties. He was beneath you in power but by what you’ve witnessed was in par with you on mentality.

You had to be careful of him.

He could very well not have anything up his sleeve with Charlotte Magne. If he figured out your plan it would certainly be your demise. Knowing the loathsome radio demon he’d no doubt toy with you or attempt to blackmail you in one way or another.

You gently wrapped your hand around your wrist, you could feel the ghost of his hand on yours. You felt your cheeks warm up and you snorted while shaking your head.

_I really am that touch-starved._

You blew a raspberry through your lips and looked around. It was just past midnight so you knew you wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon. Pulling your bottom lip between your teeth you reached over to your bedside and picked up your phone.

Your sleepless nights usually went like this.

Hesitantly you scroll through the contacts. Finding her photo your tongue presses to the inside of your cheek. With a roll of your eyes you press the contact and hold it up to your ear.

“ _ **(Y/N)**_!”,she answers the phone rather quickly with excitement on her tongue,” _ **Another sleepless night?**_ ”

A smile spreads across your lips and you sigh,”Yes, same place?...Okay great, bye.”


End file.
